


Bleached And Fucked

by Forever_Ours_98 (Double_Trouble_Account)



Series: Camp Camp  (Forever_Ours_98) [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Child Abuse, Cult!Max, Cutting, Daniel is best antagonist tbh, Did i mention pedophilia, FUCK, He can fuck me, I wanna see this as fanart, I was so bored, If you read the spoiler say so in the comments on the final chapter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Is it still rape if they are brainwashed?, Like max, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Max gets butt raped, Past Child Abuse, Pedophilia, Poor Max, Someone like this right, Somnophilia, Suck my wiggley dick, Then kill me, Theres pedophilia, Tomfuckery, Torture, Well - Freeform, Whats updating in reasonable time?, binding, but im not talented or artistic enough for that shit, no one reads this far in the tags anyway, pedophile!David, pedophile!daniel, right???, uhh, wait is that a spoiler, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Trouble_Account/pseuds/Forever_Ours_98
Summary: ~Warning! If you can not handle torture, child abuse, or rape, this is not for you. You have been warned. This work is by Forever_Ours_98, hmu cuz I'm lonely. ~A fued for Max's love between David and Daniel is tearing David apart. He can't stand that after one fight, Max has run to another man. Sadly, David doesn't know the Max is being forced against his own will.Daniel loves Max with only his lower half,  while David loves Max with his heart. Max, who has only been raped, doesn't know the difference.





	1. Lost And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets really mad at David and runs away into the woods. Daniel is then introduced to the camp and its campers, Daniel is happy to see some new Victims to his collection. Once alone Daniel takes the opportunity to find and convert his first prey.

"And I _don't_ want to see your fucking happy go lucky face ever again." Max yelled at David.

David reached up and felt a sting from the mark of a child's hand that just formed on his cheek. 

Max's eyes began to tear up as he grabbed his clothes and threw them on. David stared at the small ten year old boy as he walked toward the door of the counselors cabin. 

"Max? I'm sorry,  I-" Max cut David off before he could say anymore. 

"I told you before not to take it that far. " with that Max walked out of Davids cabin,  giving the tall man the finger as he exited. 

It was currently the middle of the night and David was not tired at all, especially after what just happened with Max. David laid in his bed with his sheets cascaded across his mattress because of the struggle he had with Max. David slipped his tongue and now it cost him. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

The next morning David woke up to a rather backwards wake up call. 

"Goood morning David!" Gwen said as she kicked open David's door. 

"Good morning Gwen! Wait,this feels backwards?" 

Gwen agreed to David's question,  then she explained to him why she was so excited. There was a newsletter advertisement hiring a co counseler. David was concerned at first, but was distracted when he heard a knock on his cabin door.

Gwen opened it ready to welcome the new Co Counseler,  until she seen who it was.  

A tall man with familiar features, wearing all white stood at the door. Being very discouraged Gwen steps out of the way of the now interested David. 

"Hello, I'm Daniel and I hope I'm not too late to submit my resume." Daniel said as he set down his suitcase. 

"Too late? You're the first one. The name's David." David grabbed Daniel's hand and shook it. 

The two counselors continued to chat as Gwen slowly walked away and into her car. Gwen drove out of camp Campbell quickly, saying she was taking her vacation leave. 

David gladly pulled Daniel into his cabin to finally sign him into being a Co Counselor. David began to debrief him on all the campers at the camp. 

"There's also Dolph, he may act like a ... Nazi? but don't worry about it, he loves to paint. You can usually find him in the art section of camp. And last but not least there is a kid named Max. oh, um,  Max. He ... is a special case."

Daniel seemed interested, especially when David began to blush slightly at the thought of Max. "Is he more special to you that the others?" Daniel said smiling and raising an eyebrow, implying something. 

David struggled to get his words out. "N-no no, I just - uh, Max is just ... more **outspoken** than the other campers." David's blush settled. "And right now he is avoiding me,  so I can't tell you were he might be."

Daniel hummed to himself when he thought about what kind of character Max might be. Daniel also couldn't wait to meet everyone else so that he could convert them and trick them into being brainwashed victims of his next murder.

"Alright! The papers are done, wanna go meet the other campers?" David offered cheerfully.

" Of course,  I'd love to meet those lovely children." Daniel perked up at the thought of finally leaving David's overly positive cabin. 

David was able to gather all the campers into the dining hall. David looked around for Max, he still wanted to apologize to the ten year old,  but Max was no where to be found. David tried asking Nikki and Neil, campers that Max tolerated, if they had seen him at all that morning. 

Neil spoke first. "He wasn't in the tent this morning so no I havent seen him."

"Oh!  I seen him walk into the woods with only pants on this morning! _Really_ early." Nikki exclaimed as she jumped around.

David and Neil gave Nikki a questionable look for why she was up that early. 

"What? I had to grab fresh mud for my pockets, I was running low from the last time I threw it at David."

David winced at the thought of another mudball being thrown at him randomly by Nikki. He walked back over to a smiling Daniel. 

David introduced Daniel as camp Campbell's new Co Counselor, telling the campers to treat Daniel the same way they treat himself. And as if like clockwork, Nikki launched a mudball straight to Daniel's perfectly white shirt. David was worried if that would make Daniel mad and make him snap, but Daniel just swiped the brown mess off his shirt,  which didn't stain somehow, and told the kids how he has activities planned for getting to know each other and being one with ascending. 

"Well, since it seems like you have everything alright, I'm going to go find our hidden camper." David announced to Daniel, wanting to find Max before he got hurt, by something's other than David and his stupidity. 

Daniel stopped David in his tracks, "David,  wait, you said Max is still angry with you so why don't I go and find him. You can help with preparations for the activites." Daniel offered.

David thought about it, knowing how dangerous Max can be when he is really mad. "I mean if you are up to it, he can get really rough if you try to bring him back here physically." David tried to discourage Daniel, but David saw the caring Daniel. "Well,  alright. I can take care of the preparations while you go find Max. Good luck though. I don't know where he might be, but you can start in the forest."

Daniel hands David a list of objects he needs from the store outside of camp, and starts out the door. "Don't worry David me and Max will be back sooner than you can recite the camp Campbell motto." Daniel assured. 

David watched as Daniel left the dining hall, his kind smile falling to a slight frown. Space kid walked up to David and tugged on his counselor shirt. "Are you alright David?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Max."

"why?"

"Because.... I love him." David slipped again. What he told Space kid would imply what him and Max kept a secret. Luckily Space kid wasn't that smart. 

" _Aw_ , do you love me too. You must love everyone, because you're David." Space kid said. 

David showed a smile of relief. "Yes Space kid,  I do love everyone." With that Space kid skipped away from David, who's smile once again sunk. 

David looked at the list that Daniel handed to him. "Rat Poison? He must want to teach a lesson on rodents or something. Daniel is such a nice man." David said. 

David then told everyone what they were to do to get ready for Daniel's activates, then David left the campers and went into town. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile on Daniel's end of the camp, he was still searching for Max. Daniel didnt know where to begin looking, he didn't know anything about Max except for the fact that he was a troublemaker that David blushed over. 

"Since that cheerful man blushed over such a bad boy, either David has a fetish for kids that need discipline, or Max is a seductive little boy. Either way, it sounds like Max is going to be my favorite camper." Daniel whispered as he evily smiled while looking in bushes. 

While looking around, Daniel found a blue hoodie. Further along a path, he found shoes and a yellow shirt. Daniel could now track down Max. 

Max, currently hiding in a tree, stared down at the man dressed in all white. "What the fuck David? Just because you put all White clothes on, doesn't mean your a fucking angel or shit!  You're still nothing but a bastard!" He yelled angrily at Daniel not knowing he wasn't David. 

Daniel turned around looking for Max,  but still couldn't find him. "Oh Max is that you,  I've heard so much about you. Why don't you come out so we can introduce ourselves properly?" Daniel tries to influence the boy to come out. 

Max still not convinced was getting more aggravated the more he thought about the reason he hated David. "You even dyed you hair, going so fucking far to change yourself already. It isn't like the shit you said to me won't disappear."

"Oh Max," Danial said, "I'm not David. I'm your new Co counselor, Daniel. I'd _love_ to see you, why don't you come out. come on."

Daniel heard the bushes behind him rustle, hearing slight footsteps. Ready for anything, Daniel turned around reaching for his dagger. 

"Now this is much better,  seeing each other, face to _face_." Daniel said smiling with lustful eyes.

Max was shirtless, with his tribal markings across his chest, neck, and arms. "Fuck, it seems like you aren't David. Well why the fuck are you out here anyway? Cause you aren't taking me back to that shithole camp. Especially where that fucking bastard David is _waiting_ for me to return." Max whispered that last part, while slightly blushing. 

Daniel's smile stretched as he tilted his head to the side. "Oh, I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth, David only told me you were troublesome." Daniel said walking closer to the ten year old boy. 

Max tensed up. "Oh,  I see what the fuck is going on, David sent you out here to get me. Fuck that shit. I bet he told you all kinds of things to make me sound like a bad kid." Max pointed his finger at the tall blond angrily. "Bet he didn't tell you he's a fucking pedophile. Instead of finding me, you should find some damn cops and arrest that man."

"You know, Max, have you thought maybe you're the problem?"

"What? "

"I mean, why would you strip your clothes, making a path towards you, and cover yourself in those seductive tribal markings on your adorable, **fuckable** , body? Hmm? I believe you only wanted to be fucked, but sadly I'm not who you were expecting. You wanted David to find you, and then you wanted him to fuck you." Daniel slowly inched up on the small child. 

"Did you really just put the blame on me? And stop getting closer to me you freak! " Max said as he slowly backed away from Daniel. Max seen the noticeable bulge coming from Daniel's white pants, Max's stomach turned. .

"Oh Max,  it seems I've walked into the trap you set for someone else. I'm sure I can still _satisfy_ you." Daniel annouced as he lunged the dagger towards Max's chest. 

Max fell to the ground, trying to collect his thoughts. "Oh fuck no,  I'm not being raped again. And I'm not dying either." With that Max jumped to his feet and ran away from the man. 

Unfortunately since Max was so short, and Daniel had such lengthy legs, Daniel quickly caught up to Max. Daniel got a hold onto Max's arm and lifted him to his eye view. Max was exhausted and terrified as Daniel brought the dagger to Max's chest. Max tried to struggle his way out the man's grip, but once the blade pierced the boys soft tan skin, Max whimpered and cried. Trying to grip on the crooked knife only failed Max. 

Daniel didn't cut deep enough to kill Max,  but it would leave a scar. The cut was a single line from the center of Max's ribcage to the tip of his belly button. Daniel dropped Max to the ground, the boy grunted from pain. Max tried to stand and run again, but Daniel kicked him back to the ground, making Max land on his belly. 

"Oh we can't have you trying to run away again. Let's just fix that problem." Daniel said as he grabbed Max by his ankle and sliced his left foot from his toes to his heel with the already bloody blade. Max screamed in pure agony as Daniel repeated the process to the right foot. Daniel dropped the crying boy on the ground, then undid his white belt, giving his bulge slight relief.

Max noticed his erection and whimpered at what he knew was coming next. "What? You going to fuck me like my dad did?"

Daniel pulled out his shaft and felt the precum on his head as he laughed. "Max, don't be scared. I'm going to be better than he was. You can call me **daddy** to make it more efficient."

"Fuck. No." Was all Max could get out,  knowing he couldn't do anything about what was about to happen. 

Daniel grabbed the bleeding boy again and placed him on a nearby bloulder. Even though Max was suffering enough to not fight back anymore, Daniel bound together Max's hands with his white belt. Max's hands were placed behind his back, crossed to a point of discomfort. As if Max wasn't in enough pain. 

Placing Max on his back, Daniel stripped Max of his final under garments, the only thing hiding Max's child size penis. Max continued to whine and scream as loud as he could to possibly get anyone's attention, eventually he began to call out David's name. Daniel did not like that. 

 Even though Daniel continued to smiled, he spoke and rubbed on Max's sliced stomach angrily. "Oh Max, calling for another man while I express my love to you. You do know that _I love you_ right?" Before Max could answer, Daniel stuffed Max's mouth with the bottom of his tribal clothing, Max muffled under the fabric as he struggled to scream for help. 

Finally being able to pleasure himself, Daniel began to finger the poor defenseless boy. Pushing in, pulling out, slowly stretching Max's anus, Daniel prepared the boy for his erected member to enter. Max couldn't do anything but let this happen. 

 "I hope I've prepared you well, I can't wait any longer." Daniel began, "Your body is just calling me and it's begging me to release my ascending juices into you and I know you will enjoy it, especially once you're used to it. You will beg me for more." Daniel said as he finally penetrated the ten year old, watching as his and Max's fluid mixed. Max's blood and tears mixing with Daniel's sweat and cum. 

As Daniel fucked Max, he felt that something was missing. Daniel got out his blade and continued to slice at the boys abdomen. He cut two diagonal lines that connected to the original single line. By doing that Daniel carved a bleeding letter 'D' that was permanently to scar the body. It stands for Daniel, Max was now Daniel's property. Max wiggled from the new pain of the blade, this only excited Daniel more, he found what was missing. Daniel got pure enjoyment out of the pain Max went through. So Daniel continued to cut small cuts that wouldn't scar like the main one, but made to be the most painful. 

Max couldn't think of nothing but the pain that was being forced through his body. He tried his best to think of good thoughts, but nothing came to mind. Just his shitty memories at camp Campbell. 

How he parents sent him there every summer so that they didn't have to deal with Max. Max was close to suicide, trying escape the neglect and child abuse that his parents gave him. Especially his father. He would go into Max's room every night that his mother drank herself sleep, his father having no self remorse. Max's father would just fuck him senseless. Max thought he would escape sex with adults whenever he left home and went to Camp Campbell, but then Max met David.

David. The only person to ever _love_ Max for who he was, and would wait until Max was ready and then advance. And when David did so, he was gentle and he took his time with the sexual intercourse him and the boy had. Max remembered how he would return David's words of love whenever they had sex, and then he remembered the last words of hate he said to David.

But in Max's eyes, David was in the wrong. David said things that hurt Max, accidently, but at the time Max didn't see it that way. And now it was too late.

He was once again being fucked in the ass roughly by a man he didn't love at all, and David was the only person who would actually care about him. But Max sent him away, saying he didn't want to see him again. Max deserved what was happening to him. 

He deserved the bleached version of David pounding into his asshole and moaning his name, while pulling on his locks of hair. He deserved the discharge that came after the loud orgasm Daniel had. He deserved it all, and **more**.

Max gave up on trying to fight Daniel once he realized that there was no use. Daniel smiled wildly, he was still having the aftermath of the amazing sex he just had with the ten year old. He loved it and wanted more.

"M-max. You know, you have such a lovely body ... and I'd _love_ to see it more often. How about once I convert you and the other campers to my cult. And before I kill you all, I'll let you become my favorite and I keep you longer than anyone else."

Max couldn't even process all of what Daniel said to him. Daniel removed the clothing from Max lips. Drool dripped from his lips to the fabric. "K-kill... Love? You l-love me? No one loves me." Max confessed as Daniel leaned down and kissed the Max. As if Daniel was trying to eat the inside of Max's mouth, the two shared a sloppy, wet kiss. Daniel pulled from the kiss, humming from the sweet taste. 

Daniel lifted the boy and held him bridal style, Max was motionless, trauma making him limp in Daniel's arm's. On the way back to camp, the sun set and it was almost time for the camp to set in for bed. Max was already dozing off, once the pain eased slightly. Daniel found Max's jacket once again on the way to the camp, so he placed it over the boys chest to hide the obvious sign of torture. Sadly though Max's feet were still shown when they got to the campsite. 

David was the only person outside at the time, everyone must've went to bed. "Daniel!! Oh my god! You found Max." David said as he ran up to the two cheerfully and relieved. "Is he alright? where was he? What happened ... _oh no_. What happened to his feet?" David was suddenly almost brought to tears. 

Daniel pretended to be miserable, so that his acting was adequate. "I-I don't know. I think he was chased while he was out there, maybe a bear or something. I found his clothes scattered and his was barefoot,  maybe he cut his foot on some debris."

David believed Daniel, he wanted to hold the poor hurting little Max. Max was sound asleep though, so he must not have been in too much pain. "Here Daniel, let me take him. I'll go patch him up with the first aid kit in the infirmary." David said as he reached out to grab Max from the blonde man. 

Daniel pulled away from David. "No." He paused. "You seem tired, you must have stayed awake to wait for me to return. You can go rest,  I'll wrap his wounds." Daniel assured. 

"So. You don't need my help?  I mean I-" David tried to find a way to somehow assist Daniel in recovering Max, but Daniel stopped him.  

Daniel didn't want David no where near Max, he didn't want David to touch his property anymore. "It's okay David,  I bet you've helped me enough today by getting those supplies. Right?" Daniel began walking toward the infirmary, his back turned to David, with an angered crease in between his eyebrows. 

David followed. "Oh! Yes, everything on the list. And the other campers built the ... shed?..  that you left the blueprints to. What's that for anyway?"

"It's a sauna, whenever anyone feels too down or depressed, they can sit in the sauna and _ascend_." Daniel said as he smiled. "If they finished building it, I'll equip it tonight. it will be ready by morning. You should go to you cabin, so you can wake up bright and early and we can show it to the campers together. Does that sound good?"

David smiled. "That sounds swell Daniel, and thanks again for finding Max. Um, once you bandage him, his tent is over there with Neil. Good... Luck." David said as he stopped following Daniel and said his goodnight. 

Daniel continued to walk, his happiness was rose once he heard that his machine was built. He was getting close to converting the whole camp. And Max was going to be the first one. Daniel smiled wildly. 

Once inside the infirmary, Daniel wrapped all of Max's wounds. He made sure the obnoxious cut on Max's chest was thoroughly cleaned and covered. Daniel didn't want to hear Max's whining, just in case. Max's feet were really damaged and he would not be able to walk on them for a while, but Daniel wrapped them anyway. Daniel at least wanted to keep his property in good condition until he sacrificed Max himself. 

Daniel's plans were falling through perfectly, he thought while walking Max to his tent. "You can get up bright and early too, I want to make sure you are the example to the other campers. And David. I want to show him that you aren't his anymore." Daniel laughed maniacally as he laid Max in a sleeping bag that was empty in the tent.

Daniel kissed Max on the forehead. "Good night, Max." With that Daniel walked to his machine and began working. 

 

 


	2. Come My Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Max and Daniel get a little closer. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a "Get Out " reference, hope you find it. Lol, enjoy!

David woke up in his cabin, but something felt different, it was calm. His mornings usually started off with screaming and cussing from both the campers and Gwen, but instead it was quiet. David woke up to the actual nature that surrounded his cabin, this made David cheerful, more than any usual morning.

Once dressed and ready for the day, David walked out of his cabin. The first to greet him was Dolph, then Nerris, following her, Preston. David was at first confused when he seen most campers wearing all white, but quickly dismissed it when he seen Daniel. 

David jogged to the bleached man, excited to say good morning. 

"Good morning, David!" Daniel said cheerfully as he turned to see David coming his way. 

"Good morning to you too Daniel," David said in return. "How was your sleep last night, in your _new_ cabin?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "Swell, It was amazing to wake up to the morning birds singing their songs. _Although,_ I was lonely in my cabin, since I just moved in, it seems so empty." Daniel lied. 

_Daniel actually didn't sleep at all. He stayed up working on his 'sauna' all night. Once he finished, he took the toughest camper, to test the machine's ability to work, also so that Daniel wouldn't have to fight anyone once the real fun began. Daniel decided he would take Nerf first._

_Nerf was hard to carry to the machine from his tent,  so Daniel had woke him up and convinced him to step into the machine willingly. Daniel had cheered quietly when the machine didn't explode or begin to smoke. Nerf was converted and his clothes surely agreed with it._

_Once Daniel knew it was safe to put the children in the machine, he picked his favorite camper next._

_Poor Max woke up as soon as Daniel went into his tent. Max was purely afraid, so he screamed, but Daniel silenced him, realizing his mistake. Neil was half asleep now,  listening in on the sounds of struggling but continued to keep his eyes closed._

_Max began to tear up, imagining what the sick blond was planning to do with him next. Daniel had gripped Max by his chest and held his mouth shut. Max continued to muffle out screams, as his wound the covered his chest was being pressed upon. Max could feel the pain intensifying on his feet as well, his memories returning. Neil finally lifted his eyes just slightly, but it was too late. All Neil seen was Daniel leg as he left out of the tent._

_Neil, for moment, thought something was wrong, but his drowsiness said otherwise, so he went back to sleep. Daniel had struggled to, but successfully, converted Max this morning, making Max a hypnotized tool. Along with several of the other campers as well, because once one camper was converted, their first mission was to convert one another. By the late afternoon, the whole camp would be part of Daniel's plan._  

David was saddened to hear that Daniel felt alone in his tent. "Oh, well, I don't know what to say Daniel. Maybe you can decorate you cabin at some time today, then you won't be sleeping in an empty room." David tried to help Daniel. 

Daniel smiled evilly. "Don't worry, at night I won't be alone. _I plan on it._ "

David laughed nervously, "Ok, well other than that, we can get started on today's activities."

Daniel thought for a moment how to distract David a little longer so he could he could get to the rest of the campers and convert them.

"Hey David, while we work through the camps activities, would you like to help me with something?" Daniel asked, wrapping his arm around David's shoulder.

David smiled. "Not at all Daniel, what do you have in mind?"

"I think, um, if the campers behave well these next few days, we should congratulate them, maybe with a party." Daniel winked to David.  "And it could also be a welcome party on my behalf."

David thought about a party and smiled gleefully. "Oh, that sounds wonderful. And it is a great way to praise the children's behavior so far this summer." A high pitched squeal came out of the 24 year old. 

David suddenly frowned, "but, some of them haven't been their best, and I know one who won't really enjoy it anyway."

Daniel noticed who David was talking amount and he anticipated this moment. "Oh don't worry, by the time we have the party ready, the kids will be as well behaved as mindless zombies." The two men laughed, Daniel laughing a little longer than David. "Besides, I think our toublemaler has changed for the better and will love the party."

"Why do you say that?" David asked confused,  knowing Max as a party pooper.

"I sat down with Max this morning when he woke up and ... _came_ to me." Daniel snickered. "We talked for a while and I changed his way of seeing things, many things. Here, I'll call him over. Max!"

Daniel called to the boy who stood only a few feet away, surprising David since he didn't see him earlier. Max walked to Daniel with a smile on his face.

David was shocked when he seen Max, who wore all white, and an obvious grin across his lips.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come over, Daniel. I should have stayed closer to your side." Max responded accordingly as he stood looking at Daniel. David thought it wasn't like Max to apologize, or wear bleached clothes, but David ignored it, thinking he rather looked angelic.

David was mentally pained as well, because over one chat, Daniel was able to change Max's attitude completely, while David had been trying all summer, and several before. 

Daniel patted Max's head. "Yes, _you should have_ , don't leave my sight again."

"Yes, Daniel." Max said with a smile but sad tone.

Daniel smiled. "See David, he is now a perfect camper. **But,** " Daniel paused, giving David a fake pouting face. "Max told me that he was still angry at you, so you should probably  _stay away_ from him a little longer."

David was slightly hurt by Daniel's words, even though Max seemed to be happier than the other night, he still hated David. Hated him?

"Wow, Daniel." David said with a saddened voice, "You really got Max to cooperate, must be a magic touch or something." David laughed.

"Yes, a magic touch." Daniel laughed along with David. "Hey Max, do you want to help set up a party for the camp?"

Max didn't answer, instead he looked at David. David saw a small tear fall from Max's eyes, he bent down one knee and wiped it. "What's wrong Max?" David asked worried.

"D-David?" Max said very quietly,  Daniel frowned very angrily at Max.

Daniel quickly interrupted Max from saying anything else. "Must be sweat, why don't you go buy some snacks and decorations for the party, David. I also have a few things I brought in my cabin, Max go get them,  _and wait for me."_  Daniel paused. "To help you reach them, of course. You can go now."

Max slowly left David's touch, walking away from the two tall men. David stood, and looked at Daniel. 

Daniel sighed, still slightly angry, but smiled at David. "It will take some time before he is **_perfect_**."

David smiled, trusting Daniel will take good care of Max. "Alright, well I guess I can get snacks for everyone, would you need me to go to the store again to get things for the party?" David asked, wanting to be helpful. David slowly realized that Daniel seemed to be taking control over the camp, but David pushed that thought to the back of his head. Thinking everything was ok.

"Oh, that would be peffect, but I don't want you to making runs for me. Especially since you went yesterday." Daniel said to David.

Once David insisted that it wasn't a problem, and believed Daniel could handle the others campers, he drove out of the camp with another list of things to buy.

Daniel waved to David as he drove out, then he made his way to his cabin, where Max was waiting. As he walked down the dirt path o the cabin in the woods,  he heard screaming. 

He looked to his left and seen a converted Nerf forcing Space Kid into the machine. Daniel chuckled loudly as he heard painful screams as Space kid was being converted, Daniel smiled at the mess that he created.

Daniel opened the door to his cabin slowly, calling out for Max. As he walked in and locked the door behind him, Daniel watched Max tremble in fear while smiling happily.

Max knew what was about to happen, but his body was working on its own. The 'sauna' that he was forced into, made him fall completely vulnerable to Daniel and his commands.

" _Max, you know I'm mad_. That stunt you pulled, .. it shows that you need to be punished." Daniel spoke as he walked to a desk in the room, holding more of his knives and weapons, he grabbed a white whip.

"You should have understood by now," Daniel grabbed a bottle that contained a purple liquid, "David isn't going to help you. So if I see you try to give any more sly hints to **him** , I will punish you."

 Daniel sat on his bed, pulling Max closer to him by his arm. "Drink this, you need to know what it taste like if you're going to help me make more." Daniel said handing the full bottle to Max. Max grabbed the bottle involuntarily, paused for a moment and began to drink. The liquid scratched his throat as he swallowed it, Max stopped drinking and started coughing hysterically. 

Daniel happily watched as his favorite camper was practically dying, he only made it worse by making more commands. "The bottle isn't empty, finish it. And  _don't stop_ this time." Daniel told Max to almost do the impossible. Max began to drink again, struggling to swallow, choking with every gulp. Tears obviously emerged from his eyes, his hands gripped the bottle tighter, only wishing the pain would end sooner, but only half the bottle was through. 

"You must be in pain, Max." Daniel talked to Max sweetly as he continued to lose breath. "If you learn to believe in my religion, the pain would disappear, _especially when you die_." Daniel stopped his smiling and looked at the boy seriously. "You will die eventually, why not just end early, stop the pain now?" Max didn't answer he just kept drinking, each gulp seemed to slow down, the glow in Max's eyes began to grow dark. "You know, if you help me with the other campers, and maybe more, with full cooperation, I can guarantee that you will ascend smoothly into the _next level_ once you die." 

The gulps practically stopped, and Daniel watched as Max's knees began to shake. "Would you like that Max? Or do you want to die now, as a worthless nobody?" Silence. "Stop drinking and answer me." He demanded.

Max very slowly removed the bottle, his knees finally falling to the ground. Max's face was drinched in sweat and tears, looking down to the ground. Daniel lifted Max's head, and wiped the juice dripping from his lips. "Well? Do you want to help me?" 

Max nodded wearily as his eyes began to fall, his vision blurry. Daniel smiled, "Good, and don't worry, you're not dying, not now anyway." Daniel stood Max on his feet again, Max swayed. "Breath, and once you can walk, remove **all** your clothes and go to my desk over there. " Daniel pointed to a desk holding a big bowl, next to it a powder mix that read ' _Rat Poison'_ and a pitcher of water.

Max slowly regained consciousness, but was still out of it, not realizing his body already undressed him, exposing his penis and still wounded chest and feet, the bandages on his scars were dirtied with blood. He began to walk to the desk, when Daniel stopped him. "Wait, refresh your wrap, get the new bandages from the upper drawer." Daniel said.

It is ironic, Daniel, with his sick and twisted mind, only wanted to hurt Max, causing him as much pain as possible without killing him. But somehow, he still had a sense of compassion, caring for his _property_. He honestly didn't want Max to be killed by the end of his time at Camp Campbell, but he needed all the sacrifices he could get. He wanted to keep Max all to himself after the murders, take Max with him to the next victims spot, loving Max and raising him to be a cult follower and then a leader himself. But Daniel had a job to do.

Daniel watched as Max removed the dirtied white cloth, flinching at the pain, and applied fresh gauges. David gave a smug look as he watched Max continue to the desk once he was done. Max turned around and looked at Daniel so his body knew what to do next, Max also was attempting to cooperate. Max believed that if he just stopped struggling, Daniel wouldn't be so rough with him, since he promised some gaurentee that the pain would end. Once Max thought about the pain, he remembered how much his feet had been hurting all day. He walked and stood on his injured feet, when instead he should've been resting and healing them, but the brainwashing forced him to move. Each step was agonizingly painful. Max began to get used to it, by the end of the day at least.

Daniel grabbed his whip again and hit it on the ground, making a loud crack, Max mentally jumped at the sound. "Ok, here is what your going to do. You're going to make more of that juice you just drank, there is no proper measurements, so you will have to guess." Daniel smiled evilly. "Every cup you make, you have to taste. If there is too much powder, you would know by how much it scratches your throat, if there is too much water, I won't hear any coughs." Daniel cracked the whip again. "And if that happens, you have to feel pain one way or another. Besides, the only way to get used to the taste is to drink it,  _over and over again_." 

Max didn't want to almost die again, but he didn't want to feel the whip on his back either, Max realized that it was a lose-lose situation. No matter what, Max was still being tortured, so he began his work, pouring the powder in the bowl first. Daniel gave him tips as he worked. 

"If you put too much powder, you could die instantly swallowing it, and you probably don't want that."

"Your putting too much ingredients in the bowl, don't want to waste it, remember when tasting, you have to drink the whole practice mix."

"Once you find the right mix, bring it to me. If it is wrong, _that's 3 whips_." 

Max listened to every tip and threat Daniel said, Max never looked behind him though. Not only because he knew Daniel would have hit him with the whip if he got distracted, but he also knew Daniel had his pants unzipped, masturbating to the image of Max trembling in fear of the whip coming down on him. And when Max was hit with the whip, it hurt like hell. The slash brought stinging pain that lasted for minutes, etching into Max's mind not to make another mistake. Daniel gleefully enjoyed his time torturing Max, seeing him fear for his life, waiting for when the next punishment was going to hurt him, Max flinching at the smallest moves Daniel makes, and all of it with a forced smile and crying eyes. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Max got the mix to taste just as horrid as his first cup. When he walked it over to Daniel, Daniel stopped rubbing his cock, and set the whip down. Daniel looked at Max with slight trust, "Are you ready for 3 whips if it is wrong?" He said before taking a sip, which then turned into a gulp, and several until the cup was empty. 

He laughed, the juice slipping down his chin. "Very well, Max. It's perfect! I hope you remembered the measurements you used, because we're going to be making a huge batch of these."

Max had a sigh of relief, being thankful that he didn't have to endure three more whips to his already scratched and blood red back. "Now for your reward." Daniel said, Max was confused, hoping for something calming,  but he knew it was probably a trick. 

Daniel motioned for Max to come closer, Max slowly walked to the blond man, Daniel grabbed Max's cheeks roughly, and kissed him. Moving his tongue throughout Max's mouth, Daniel tasted Max and savoured it. Max learned not to fight Daniel anymore, so he just let Daniel hands roam freely. Caressing from his cheek, to his back, to Max's child sized dick.

 Daniel stopped kissing Max and rubbed his small dick, making it erect. Max was embarrassed, and his cheeks turned a light shade of red, breathing harder from the pleasure, but he still smiled as if nothing was happening. Daniel was definitely turned on by Max's body, so he exploited it as much as possible. 

"Max, I want you to masturbate, right here, where I can see you. And when your done, I want you to give me a blowjob." Daniel let go of Max and got in a comfortable position to watch the small boy rub his penis until he orgasmed. "And if you do a good job, you can be done for the day." Max perked up at the thought of being free for the rest of the day,  with no punishments, or wild demands. 

So without a second thought, Max held his dick in his palm, slowly giving himself pleasure, as Daniel enjoyed watching.

Max began to whine from the pleasure, Max wanted to cum so badly, even though he was too young for something to actually come out. Max was reaching his limit, he looked directly at Daniel, but to be sure, Max asked Daniel for permission. "I-I need, I want to cum.., Daniel?" Max moaned out Daniel's name.

Of course this excited him, but he wanted more. "Sure you can Max, but I want you to call out to me."

Max thought why he would do it, he would only be more embarrassed, but his body moved on its own, again. With each puff of air Max let out, he moaned, each with a higher pitch, but once he said Daniel's name, Daniel changed his mind.

He wanted Max to suffer more, knowing he couldn't resist, unlike when they were in the forest. "Max, when we have these _lovely moments_ together, you can call me **daddy**. And then I'll know how much you really love and want me." Daniel smirked as he seen Max twitch his eye, but still smiled happily.

Minutes passed of just loud moans coming from Max as he was so close to climax, Daniel was turned on with each whine and noise that came from Max's open mouth, most sounds could be recognized as a struggle to say 'daddy', coming from Max's lips. Daniel's cock was becoming so stiff, he just couldn't hold it any longer  

He called Max to him again, and demanded Max sucked him now instead of later. Max was actually slightly sure how to do a blowjob properly because he used to do with David. Daniel let out a moan as soon as Max put the warm dick into his mouth, pushing in to the back of his throat. Daniel grabbed Max's tuft of hair as Max tried to copy what he had seen in magazines and in porn videos. Sliding up and down the shaft, using his tongue as a sort of lube. 

Daniel groaned loudly as he was finally at his end and shot a load of cum into Max's mouth. Max didn't know whether to swallow the juices or spit it out, so he kept it in his mouth. The taste was salty, if Max had a choice he would've chosen to spit it out. 

Max stood, and Daniel looked at him. "Well?  Are you going to swallow it or not? " he asked,  then Max took a big gulp to let it slide down his small throat. The cum soothed his scratchy throat from the poison earlier, giving Max some relief from the pain. 

 "Good boy." Daniel patted Max's hair, at that time Max _did_ feel good, liking how he was praised by the psychotic blond. "Did it feel good? What do you say?"

Max knew what he wanted, and since he didn't like punishments, he gave Daniel exactly what he wanted. "Thank you, _**Daddy**... _ for rewarding me."

Daniel smiled happily. "Seems like you are finally learning your place and the situation your in, and that's perfect." Daniel stood and zipped his pants up when he suddenly heard a car engine enter the camp. "Ugh, **he** is already back. And it was just getting fun .

"Max get dressed, then make enough poison for the camp. I have a party to plan and some children to sacrifice. When you're done sleep, we can continue tonight."

Daniel walked out of the cabin and began to David, leaving Max alone, naked, with his thoughts.

Max put his white pants and shirt on, but kept his hoodie off, so he wouldn't get it dirty with the purple mix. As Max made the poison, he thought about how deep he was in this situation. Max thought about how he is basically a slave to Daniel now, how Max would have done anything to go back to David.

 _Or would he?_ Max thought about how David did the same things as Daniel, only using Max for sexual pleasure. David never really loved Max, _he only pretended to_ , just so he could get his pedophile hands all over Max's body. Or at least that is what Max thought, _especially after that night_ , where they were fucking each other, and David went to far, Max had enough after that. _At least Daniel promised Max_ , promised him that all the pain would go away, promised that he would be useful and would ascend to a better place. Max **wanted** that, he wanted the rewards, he wanted the praise, and if all it took was being a sex slave and following Daniel's demands, **Max could do it**. Max finalized his thoughts, thinking it would be best if he just cooperated with Daniel until the end, no matter the pain or torture, all because Daniel knew how to get Max to the next level.

Max stirred the mix, thinking peacefully, but what he didn't know was the brainwashing was becoming stronger. The 'sauna' he was put it only worked for as long as a person could fight it. Max's endurance so far kept him sane, but since he accepted Daniel, the brainwashing twisted his mind. Sadly, the more he agreed with his thoughts, the stronger the brainwashing got, giving Max a false love to Daniel and his promises.

Max's smile became sincere, no longer being forced on his cheeks. Max hummed as he mixed, only saying three words every few minutes. "I Love Daniel."

At this point, the camp was screwed. Max was the only one who had the will power to fight the false thoughts, now there was no one left to save the camp. No one except David.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Extra:  
> Are you loving all this sin like I am, well you can join the Sin Corps with me!
> 
> { Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa }


	3. Crash And Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, it was a good run. This chapter is basically more danmax smut, I just got carried away and wanted to end it.

After Daniel went to chat with David, the two boys began to discuss the party. David decided he would help the campers set up decorations and such, Daniel insisted he did drinks and snacks, he even offered that Max would help him.

David felt his shoulders get heavier every time he heard Max come out of Daniel's mouth, only remembering the fact that Max _wasn't_ his anymore. 

The day passed smoothly, David surprised by how well all the campers were acting during all the activities. The campers stayed obedient throughout the day and listened to David perfectly. David began to think that Daniel had gotten to all of them, but for some reason, David felt as if Daniel stuck to Max more than the other campers. 

David was getting jealous.

By the time night came and all the campers were sent to chow then bed, David was just itching to see Max, even to touch him. 

David sat at the front of camp next to the totem pole of the camp, just thinking. 

David thought about Max, then Daniel, then Max _and_ Daniel. He wondered if Max was still pissed at him, or was he just being Max. David thought about earlier, how Max was acting. It was totally not like him, but at the same time, none of the campers were like themselves. Not since Daniel came to camp. 

The night grew longer, David was tired, he still sat in front the camp for what felt like minutes, but was really hours. It was already slightly passed midnight, so David decided to finally go to his cabin. 

David's cabin was passed Daniel's cabin, so when he seen the cabin light on,  he just wanted to check up.

David walked up to the cabin door, and froze before knocking. He heard something, it was faint, but he heard it. David put his ear to the door and listened close. 

"I hope you've rested well, because that day is over, now we can finish. And this time we _won't_ be interrupted."

David could hear Daniel talking, but he didn't know to who. Attempting to be sneaky, David walked to the cabin window and ducked under it. From there, he could hear Daniel more clearly. David lifted his head up and peeked through the window. The angle that he looked, he could see only the edge of the bed and Daniel, who was practically naked. David blushed. 

"He must sleep naked or something,... right?" David tried to justify himself. 

"Are you still sore? No?" Daniel snickered. "Well, that's going to change."

David watched closer, seeing something on the bed. 

"Come here so we can get this started." Daniel demanded. David gasped when he seen his adorable tanned naked troublemaker crawl off the bed. 

"Max??" David was shook, confused, and by all means jealous as fuck. 

David stared as he witnessed Max get on his knees and begin to suck on Daniel's cock. David began to feel tension in his shorts, just watching Max from a distance turned him on. David couldn't believe how sexy Max looked from a different angle. 

David remembered how it felt to get a blowjob from Max, his small mouth trying to fit the whole dick, his warm saliva rolling off his tongue and gliding onto the member. David began to breath heavily, he reached down for his tent and began to rub it though the fabric. 

"You like it, don't you?" Daniel grabbed Max's tuft of hair and thrusted, forcing him to go deeper. Max groaned from the pain of his hair being pulled, this made Daniel hum a low moan. 

David was moaning as well, he didn't want to enjoy watching this, but his body said otherwise. He finally took his dick out, giving him slight relief, but David was still hard. 

And so was Daniel, the amazing technique from Max wasn't enough, and he definitely wanted more. He needed the special touch that made him reach his climax. _He needed to hear and feel Max in agonizing pain._

David on the other hand, was satisfied with imagining himself in Daniel's place, getting a sensual dick massage and then ending it with Max and him sharing a sweet kiss. But the night was going to go in the opposite direction. 

 Daniel pulled his erect shaft out of the ten year old's mouth and lifted Max to his feet. "Climb on the bed, I'm just getting started." Daniel smirked as he walked back to his drawers and pulled out white rope and his dagger. 

Max wanted to whimper from the thought of what Daniel was planning to do, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't, so instead he smiled and awaited for his torture to pass. 

 Daniel climbed onto the bed, a spot David had a hard time seeing. Daniel grabbed Max's arm and twisted it behind his back, then repeated with his other arm Max flinched at the pain of his arms being tied together with the rope, then Max felt a tightness around his ankles, and soon after Max watched as Daniel wrapped and twisted and knotted the rope across Max's chest, stomach, and around his dick and balls. Daniel noticed he still had a little extra rope, so he found a way to wrap it around Max's head, holding his mouth open. Daniel listened happily as Max tried to speak but instead made moans and groans as he licked the rope unintentionally. 

Daniel then took his dagger and traced Max's nipples underneath the gauze that covered his wounds. The pressure definitely pained him, the scar practically being resliced. 

"I wanna see those delicious nipples you got Max, you wouldn't mind, right?" Daniel sounded nice, but really it was a demand. 

Of course Max shook his head to say no, even though he really did mind. Daniel cut the bandage carefully, not trying to cut the rope around it, but definitely trying to cut Max in the process. And it worked. 

Once pieces of the cloth was removed, obvious signs of scratches and cuts were around Max's perked and tan nipples. Daniel poked them with the tip of his weapon, max moaned and wiggled. "still sensitive I see" Daniel bent down to lick the boy. "good, this means I can have even more fun with you."

Daniel sucked on Max's neck and made his way down his chest. Taking his time at Max's juicy, and slightly bloody, nips. Max moaned loudly, also feeling Daniel's dagger run down his back, sending shivers through his body. David continued to sit outside, now only listening to his beloved Max being sexed up by someone he just met two days ago .

David covered his mouth with his scarf, trying to muffle his own moans, not wanting to be heard.

David wanted to question this, he wanted to question Daniel about why he was fucking Max, but he also wanted to question Max, wanted to ask him why he hated David to a point of running to Daniel for satisfaction. He wanted to ask _so many questions._

But instead he sat outside the cabin in the early morning, jerking himself off, spying on his Co-counselor and his favorite camper going at it. David was definitely at his lowest time, imagining the small ten year old was in his arms, riding him, and swearing in his ears, like they used to do. 

David listened to every moan that came out of Max's gagged mouth, and barely caught the things Daniel was saying, only because David's horny ears focused on Max's pleasurable noises only.

Every now and again David heard Max whine between moans, David dismissed it as just Max's usual cries when he was being penetrated and when his nipples were being pulled and bit. 

David didn't know all that was happening, but each action was taken to the next level. Not only did Daniel penetrate Max, he did it to a point where he bruised Max's ass cheeks from pounding so hard. Daniel also took Max's nipples and brutalised them with his fingers, twisting and pulling, wanting to hear Max scream and cry in pain. Daniel would insert his finger into Max's already drooling mouth and make Max struggle to lick his fingers. 

Max's mouth began to bleed from the rope burns that he was getting. The rope just couldn't stay completely still, it shifted and moved with every sensation Daniel sent through Max's small body. Daniel also went to the point of practically wrapping his pale fingers around Max's neck and choked him, loving the sounds of distress and the wheezing of air. Max was in pure pain, while Daniel,  _and David_ , were in pure bliss. Max soon became immune to the pain, even began to enjoy it. Max felt drugged, almost unsure of his love for the sadistic blond. 

Hours pass of the same torture and pain, the heated room was still filled with loud moans and sounds of skinship. David still pleasured himself as he watched the sun emerge from the trees. David was nearing his climax, he pumped his cock harder, faster, pushing him forward into his ejaculation. 

Daniel was also coming close, but he wanted to end his fun inside of Max, but he had choices. He took the rope out of Max's mouth, watching a trail of saliva fall from his soft lips. Max gasped for air and smacked his lips, finally able to close them. Daniel bent down, still Fucking Max's ass, and kissed him, a sloppy kiss where Daniel licked the inside of Max's mouth, twirling the both of their tongues. Max moaned from the sweet sensation that was different from the torture he endured that morning. 

"Max where do you want your reward for being such a good boy?" Daniel tugged and rubbed Max's penis. "Want it in your mouth, on your open wound, or do you want me to stay right here?" 

Max couldn't answer as quickly as Daniel demanded, only because Max was distracted by the pain of Daniel stretching Max's anus and gripping his hips so tight. 

Daniel was angered, thinking he was ignored. " **Come on, Max** , I'm being nice to my favorite little shit, if you don't answer, I might punish you instead of a reward." Daniel dragged his knife along Max's back, adding another scar to his tanned skin. 

Max screamed from the sudden pain. He didn't want to guess the punishment. But he loved the pain so much. He actually wanted more. "W-wou... Wound, I want it on my wound" Max barely answered, lust holding back his voice. 

Daniel began to pound harder. "What Max? And I didn't hear you address me." Daniel teased Max. 

Between moans, Max gave Daniel a clear response. _"D-daddy Daniel, please,_ I want my reward. I want it, on my wound. _O-oh daddy_." Max cried out Daniel name. Daniel pulled out and cummed just in time for it to land on Max's open cut, mixing the blood with the cum, giving painful pleasure to Max's twisted mind. 

Calling out to Daniel surely was enough to send him up and over his climax. And somehow it was the same for David. 

But David was shocked when cum shot from his dick. Max crying 'daddy' was the perfect fuel for David, it has always been. David looked at his dirtied hand, confused, and scared. 

"That's.... _impossible_." David said, quickly stuffing his limp cock into his shorts and standing. David, not knowing what else to do, wiped his hands on the cabin. "Something's wrong." 

The sun was up, it was probably around 6 or 7 in the morning. David ran to his cabin to think, he looked back at the cabin, " ** _Max_?** " 

* * *

* * *

 Hours later and the camp was silent. Daniel walked around, Max following right behind him, the pain in his feet constantly reminding him of the scars. David was at the moment sitting in the mess hall with a group of campers. 

Harrison, Nikki, Space kid, and Dolph sat at a table, silent. They had food placed in front of them, but they didn't eat, instead they stared at it and each other. David watched confused, thinking they were playing a game or something. 

Irresponsibly though, David was distracted. His thoughts blurred his eyes and ears, he was deep in his mind. 

Daniel swung the doors open to the cafeteria, the rest of the campers behind him. "Good Morning campers!" He announced cheerfully.

In sync, the camp responded. "Good morning Daniel." 

Daniel continued to chat with each of the campers, just pretending to have a conversation to throw off David. But David was still out of it, instictly though his eyes wandered to Max. David admired Max's beautiful green eyes, finally noticing his pupils were enlarged. David blinked, now inspecting Max and his actions. He watched as Max starred into space, his grin staying constant. David, after so long connected the dots. Max had changed because of his love for Daniel, that or Daniel had changed Max. 

A jealous David didn't believe that Max would change himself for love, so David quickly assumed Daniel was behind something.

David stood abruptly and called out to his blonde co-counselor, " _Daniel_! I have to talk to you!" David sounded serious. 

Daniel smirked. "David, you want to talk with me? _About what_."

David walked up to Daniel and whispered in his ear. "I ... I know what you're doing, with Max, and... **I don't like it**."

Daniel had a suprised and confused look on his face, then he turned the tables. "You know? _Oh please_ don't report me" He said sarcastically, then laughed. "I don't want to be charged for pedophilia."

"Why are you so proud about it? And the other campers might hear you." David scolded. 

Daniel grabbed Max's hand and lifted him closer into an embrace. "Hear me? They can watch for all I care." Daniel then kissed Max,  at first soft, then it escalated to them making out. Max moaned from the polite kiss that he hasn't tasted in what felt like forever. 

Their lips parted and a string of saliva was the only thing connecting them. Daniel's eyes looked at David as if he won the battle, David's stomach turned and flipped, his face turning bright pink. 

David looked around and seen how the campers were unfazed, something was definitely wrong, David knew for a fact, the campers would have flipped their shit if they seen something like that. 

David focused his anger and jealousy on getting Daniel the hell out of _his_ camp.

"See David," Daniel boasted "the camp is mine now, you have no control, you might as well surrender."

David put his foot down. "No, you may have the campers under your fingertips, and Max, and a great look, but your personality is manipulative and terrible." Daniel shrugged from the insult, taking it as a complement. "But there is one thing you can't have, and it's the camp." David pulled out his guitar from who knows where, "Now give me back what belongs to the camp." 

Daniel took David's seriousness as a joke. "Funny, _how about no,_ this camp isn't yours anymore, Max doesn't even love you," Daniel mimicked David and pulled a fucking violin out of nowhere. " _I can prove everything_."

**_(cue the fucking music battle that literally everyone knows)_ **

"And then he told me he was going to kill the campers. Oh and add that he was a pedophile, that should give him some more years." David was at the moment talking with the police officer that was arresting Daniel. 

David made his way to the cop car Daniel was being shoved into. Daniel looked out the cracked window angrily. "How? How did you find out I was fucking your toy?"

David smiled, "I _know_ Max doesn't like to think about his father, especially if _we_ have a daddy kink." David remembered the night that Max walked out on him. 

Daniel laughed. "You must think you're so clever, figuring that out. But trust me, you wont stop me from being Max's daddy." David watched as the cop car drove away from the camp, confused by what the blonde sadistic man meant. 

The campers were each given some kind of antidote for the brainwashing, clearing them of their false love for Daniel. It worked easily for some, others had to get extra doses. 

 Especially Max. 

Because Max spent the most time with Daniel, had the most interactions with him, Max's brainwashing was more intense, the lies were tattooed to Max's brain. Every time someone told Max that what he thinks of Daniel is nothing but lies and misconstruction, Max called them a liar, only believing his perception of the blonde man. Of his lover. 

Days and then months passed, each one a failure from David to bring the original Max back. Max did however grow his anger of camp, attitude and tone of voice back to normal, but it was all for a different reason. Before it was because he hated David's happy go lucky personality for such a shit camp, but now it's only because Daniel wasn't with there anymore. The camp itself even felt different, it just wasn't the same as before, Neil and Nikki stopped talking with Max altogether once they realized how far gone he was. Only David was the one strong enough to continue to help Max. David even tried advancing on the child once, attempting to bring back memories, but Max only threatened to kill David, his words laced with venom. Max didnt want to be soiled by anyone other than the one he loves. 

Finally, summer was coming to an end, barely a week left before the campers were sent home. The campers were all gathering at the last campfire for the summer, they talked and laughed and played with each other as David sang songs. It felt like a normal night at Camp Campbell, until Gwen walked up panicked. 

David stopped strumming his guitar and questioned Gwen. "David, have you seen Max at all today??"

"No I haven't, can you not find him?" David said standing. 

"No, I went to my cabin and on the way I seen the old cabin's lights on, you know the one that Daniel had."

David was becoming worried as Gwen paced around and continued. "I went to go check it out, thinking Max just went in there, like he usually does, but I saw the whole place a mess, like a struggle, then there was blood. David I think someone took Max." Gwen theorized. 

"Well he couldn't have gotten far." David said, slight confidence in his shaky voice. "Come on campers, let's use those search and rescue skills I taught you. We are going to find Max. Tonight."

And with that, they began. Everyplace on the camp was searched, the cabins, tents, the messhall, the forest, even spooky island. But they weren't going to find Max. He was long gone, he left early that morning, having a clear destination in mind.

It might have taken years to arrive, and a few murders along the way, but Max surely got to where he was going. 

Max was currently waiting patiently on the city bus, one that was taking him to the edge of town, where the asylum lies. He stared out the window watching the colors of green trees blurred as they zipped passed him. Max felt the calm before the storm, wanting to get to where he was going much quicker. 

The bus was full of people, ranging from kids to elders, Asians to Filippinos to Africans. From mothers to the creepy old man. Max admired the variety of people, how they can all stand in one place together and not fight or argue.

This reminded him of camp. A very small piece of max missed camp, but most of him still seen all these people as sacrifices.

He looked at each person, imagining what they would look like with their throats slit, their bodies bleeding out, their face full of fear. 

Max's smile stretched as he daydreamed, until he was snapped out of it when he felt something on his shoulder. It was a hand, Max followed it and met eyes with the creepy old man from earlier. 

"Hey kid." The man's voice was husky and low as he whispered. "You look so lonely, _where are your parents_?"

Max looked at the man questionably, he hadn't felt anyone's touch for a while. Hell, he hasn't even had a regular conversation with anyone. 

Max answered the man genuinely, "The bus is taking me to see my daddy. I haven't seen him in ... so .. long." Max paused feeling the man's hand rub against his shoulder as he thrusted his pelvis into Max's back. Max also felt the other hand along his hip. 

"Well, I  _could_ keep you company until you get there." The man offered quietly. 

Max's teeth grinded, his smile dropping. He reached into his pocket, bypassing the man's fingers getting closer to Max's crotch. Max turned and laid his back on the wall, showing the ugly man his dagger covered in dried blood. The man showed a face of surprise and fear, Max's wicked smile returned.

 "You can't do that," Max began "Then you would be a bad boy, and daddy doesn't like bad boys," Max snickered, " _except me_ "

Max took the knife and sliced the man's stomach, he groaned and fell to his knees. Max watched as he loudly cried in pain, Max looked over to the other passengers, seeing the horror and anxiety in their eyes.  

"I might as well cleanse you all, since you **let** this happen" Max stepped over the dying man and went to his next victim. "I will make daddy happy, ... I love him, _he loves me._ "

* * *

 

It was quiet in the pastel white hallway, the only thing that could be heard was the buzzing of a light bulb that needed to be fixed. The hallway was long, consisting on nothing but doors, steel but padded on the other side. 

From around the corner of the hallway, was a guard, or a nurse, or even a doctor, but that didn't matter. What mattered was who was with them and where they were going. It was Max, but he was years older, almost 15.

Finally the two stopped at a door, similar to all the ones around it. The door creaked open as it was unlocked, showing another man sitting with his back to the door. 

"Patient #666, **Daniel**. You have a visitor," the employee spoke to the one in the room, "says he's your kid or something, I wouldn't want to believe that a sick bastard like you even has children, but whatever."

"Can I be alone with my _daddy_?" Max asked. 

"Fuck no kid, just talk." 

Max's eyebrows furrowed and his smile twitched, he pulled out a weapon, Daniel's old dagger. "Daddy doesn't like foul language."

With that Max lunged his blade into their throat, making them incapable of screaming for help. Max watched as they struggled to breath, gasping for air, slowly losing consciousness and dying. 

Max turned back to the room, walked in, closing the door behind him, locking it. 

" _Daddy, did I do well?_ I've been such a good boy and done so much for you, I've sacrificed so many people." Max reported to Daniel, who stood from his position and turned to look at his masterpiece. 

"That's perfect. And I bet you want a reward huh." Daniel smirked. "Remember that promise?"

Max nodded, his awaited promise would be fulfilled. Max pulled out a white rope and placed it with his dagger and handed them to Daniel. 

Daniel gladly accepted the objects, happy to be in control again. "But before that," Daniel bent down to Max's level and hissed in his ear. "I've missed your adorable fucking body. Why not have a little fun, you must have missed it too."

Daniel leaned and kissed Max, tasting him, savoring what he longed for. Max did miss these interactions as well, he itched to be touched, to be caressed, to be fucked. 

Their lips parted as Daniel continue to roughly peck at Max's small body, lifting his sweatshirt. Max moaned at the sensation and anticipation that ran through his body. 

 "Please,... do it," Max puffed out.

Daniel paused, teasing Max. "Do what? What do you want me to do, **say it**."

Max groaned by the sudden stop, " _daddy,. .. please... fuck me. Fuck me hard, I need you._ "

Daniel snickered. "Impatient I see, good." He lifted Max's hoodie and shirt over his head and caressed over Max's nipples as he kissed the boy again. Daniel moved one of his hands further down Max's body, unbuttoning his pants and giving his dick relief. 

Daniel looked at the beauty, amazed by it's size. " I can definitely see you _have grown_ , but you still have that adorable fucking baby face."

 Max let out moans as Daniel's warm tongue wrapped around his dick, Daniel felt his own penis rubbing against his pants as he breathed in Max's sweet boy scent.

"Time to add a little spice, I bet you couldn't wait for me to torture you again." 

Max nodded. "It's been so long Daddy Daniel, I saved my body _only for you_." Max said, affection and lust laced in his voice. 

Daniel grinned as he felt the obvious scar that was still tattooed on Max's chest, Daniel was glad that his property wasn't soiled while he was away. 

"Let's add on to the scars, and you can _show me exactly_ how you murdered and sacrificed all the people"

Max's lips curled at the corners as Daniel handed Max the dagger, Daniel grabbing the edges of Max's pants, and tugging them down. _"Of course daddy."_ Max said as he took the sharp weapon and sliced himself across the collarbone, and then continued with small cuts across his body. "First I scared them a little by slicing and tearing off their skin. Listening to them scream made me happy. Then I asked if they knew that my daddy loved me, and what I would do for you. And then I told them, sadly they all died in the end. " 

Daniel listened to Max as he continued to jerk himself off and began to stretch and enlarge Max's asshole, preparing it for penetration. Max spoke more, cutting deeper into his skin, slices turning to impales. 

Daniel praised his little demon, giving him his reward, so that he could also fulfill his promise. Max was almost done explaining his method of murder, his ass was also almost ready, Daniel was growing anxious, he wanted Max's tight ass on his fully erect cock. Daniel wanted to penetrate the teen so bad, he wanted to kiss him all over, give him painful hickies, even cut him a little more than Max already did to himself. 

Without words, the both of them agreed it was finally time to become one. Max bent down and felt Daniel's penis, setting his mouth on it and lubing it up. Daniel let a small moan escape his lips, forgetting what it felt like to have a child suck his manhood, he **still loved it**. 

Max stood up slightly, and hovered over Daniel, his asshole placed right at Daniel's tip. Precum leaked from Max's dick as he slowly inserted Daniel into him. Max held onto Daniel's shoulder as his cock twitched inside him. Max let out a gasped moan as soon as Daniel was completely in him, he loved the pain that came from his ass being stretched and torn from the inside.

"It seems, you gotten even tighter." Daniel said before kissing Max roughly, groping the boy's ass. An impatient Max began to sway his hips and wiggle the dick inside of him, Daniel caught on and thrusted himself deeper. The sudden movement sent shivers of pleasure throughout Max's insides, making him moan uncontrollably in Daniel's ears. This only made Daniel pound him harder, slapping against Max's perfect caramelized ass. 

Daniel smirked as he looked into Max's lust filled green eyes, and then he trailed down onto his perked nipples, going even further to grasp onto the boy's penis. Max gasped, loving the pain that Daniel gave him as he pumped his cock, steadily squeezing and pulling it. 

Daniel was indeed turned on, but he needed his little push. He took his dagger from earlier and began to slice at Max's already torn skin, blood mixing with the sweat and precum covering the both of them. Daniel licked at Max's tears, salty yet filled with the taste of insanity and pleasure. After a while, Daniel gave ownership of the dagger to Max as he took the rope and began to tie knots around the boy's body, leaving rope burns and cuts into his skin. 

Max moaned Daniel's name throughout the night, filling the heated white room with whines of lust, and a puffed out 'daddy' from time to time.

It was getting late, Daniel was going mad. They had already went so many rounds, both of them satisfied with each other. It was during their last moment of BDSM, that Daniel and Max probably went to far. 

Being too engulfed in pleasure and lust, Max held the dagger to Daniel's stomach, piercing it and delving it deeper into his organs, watching as his guts began to show themselves and blood covered the both of them .

 Daniel tied more complex knots, making them tighter, enough to stop Max's blood flow. Eventually Daniel's knots and twists made its way to Max's neck, making it hard for him to breath. Although he struggled, Max continued to spout his words and moans of love to Daniel. Every strike of Max's blade stabbed deeper into Daniel, pained him, making him pull the ropes even tighter. 

" _D-Daniel ... will we ... ascend ... together?_ " Max was able to slur out between gasps for air. " _because I ... I love y-ou Daniel._ "

Max's body grew weak, unable to stay awake, alive even. Daniel felt as if he couldn't stop fucking the poor boy, or at least strangling him with the rope. The pain was getting to Daniel's mind, confusing it with pleasure, he didn't want it to stop. He wanted to fuck max all night, into the next day, forever. But he couldn't.

Daniel's body was also beginning to give up on him, he was losing too much blood. Daniel coughed up blood, cross contaminating his with Max's. Daniel stared insanely as his guts were sprawled over Max's limp body. 

"He-hey, ..Max, I .. love you ...too"

Daniel closed his eyes, the pain and pleasure becoming too much for him. He didn't want to rest, but it came naturally to his failing systems. 

* * *

* * *

  _Sirens rang annoyingly outside the asylum, police, detectives, and news reporters fought and argued back and forth on what happened in the room on the 13th floor. These loud sounds did not seep through the thick padded walls of every room, especially one._

_Silence surrounded the white room painted red, only the moonlight and flashes of red and blue illuminating the walls. The smell of iron filled the atmosphere, the source originating from the large amounts of blood._

_All the bloodstains and trails led to the two dead bodies that lied on the floor, wrapped among each other, organs and slabs of meat scattered. The small boy, with ingraves of rope marks covering his body, was positioned within the tall blond's tight grasp. Almost nesting within the gap that exposed the adult's ribcage and lungs, the teen laid peacefully covered with blood. Both of the boys had a sweet satisfied smile across their lips, somewhat like a smile a mother gives to their child._

_That night, promises were fulfilled. Ascension was accomplished._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally ended, some may be satisfied with the ending, others not. But I'm done, read my other stories if you want. Peace. 
> 
> P. S that last note was sappy so...
> 
> See ya fuckers!!! I'm out of this bitch!!!!
> 
> Also, I mean since its over, who read the fucking spoiler in the tags??


End file.
